Jenova
Jenova 'is a tertiary character from ''Final Fantasy VI. She takes on and plays a very different role in the Multiverse, barely resembling her appearance from canon Background Two thousand years before the events of Final Fantasy VII, Jenova landed on Gaia. She began the usual process of absorbing all live within her until in a last ditch effort, the Cetra trapped her in the ice at the Northern Crater. She was later found by Professor Gast, a member of the Shinra Electric Company. Shrina dug up her body, kept her in a tube, and used her cells to create super soldiers. Professor Hojo headed the Jenova Project. He used his own child in the experiments, creating Sephiroth.When Sephiroth later discovered his origins, he went insane and tried to take Jenova from Shinra. He only managed to get away with her head. Involvement A small chunk of space with some of Jenova's cells in it crash landed on the Moon. This cluster of cells was separated from Jenova's main body that went through the events of the Final Fantasy 7 series. The cells first scanned the Moon for other Jenova cells and picked up on Cloud Strife and Zack Fair. The cells synced up, learning the events of the canon. The cells then reproduced until pouring out of the space rock and forming a body for Jenova, one that would fit Sephiroth ideal image of his mother. Jenova was on the Moon for awhile, infecting a waiter at a cafe and having infect other through what he served. She learned more about the Multiverse through those that were infected and kept a low profile by keeping her cells in the infected dormant for the most part. She returned to Midgar to recover her cells from Sephiroth's birth mother from the Crystal Cavern. Lucrecia was still in her crystal and Jenova couldn't get her cells back from her. Instead, Jenova resonated with her cells and activated cell death. It hurt her more than it hurt Lucrecia, but Lucrecia soon had her own suffering as she was now a normal human sealed inside crystal. She suffocated and Jenova watched with pleasure. While leaving the Crystal Cave through its underwater access point, Jenova was ambushed by the Emerald WEAPON, the drain rending it harder for her to sense lifestream. The drain also left her helpless to defend herself against the WEAPON, and she was killed by a laser blast. She entered the lifestream until settling in a stagnant pool of it at the Northern Crater. She reassembled herself, cursing the goddess Minerva as she crawled out. She pulled Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz out of the lifestream as well. Powers and Capabilities As Jenova was never a featured character in Final Fantasy 7, information about her powers comes from supplemental material and guess work based on similar characters. Paused heavily bases her guess work around Eve from'' Parasite Eve and Alex Mercer from ''Prototype. *'''Memory Absorption: In canon, Jenova could look at a person and immediately know their memories; this is how Cloud picked up Zack's persona. Due to the Multiverse Drain, Jenova can only know the memories of people who are infected with her cells. She also does not have a real time feedback of the person's thoughts, so the thoughts need to have time to become a memory before Jenova is aware of it. This gives infected players at least one post before Jenova is aware of their character's thoughts. *'Shapeshifting': Jenova can perfectly change her shape to that of any infectee due to knowing their DNA. As she also knows their memories, she can shift her mind to have the same mannerisms and brain patterns as the person she is shifting into. While she can take her shape to someone that she hasn't infected, it is not a perfect copy, based only on what Jenova has observed of the person; there is bound to be some flaw in the disguise for a character who knows the one that Jenova is mimicking to suspect that something is wrong. Jenova can also morph her body in anyway to suit her needs. She can change her shape to help in a melee fight, such changing her arm into a bladelike object (Prototype). She can change her density if she needs to be lighter or heavier (Prototype) and even turn into mist for evasion and infiltration needs (canon). *'Reunion Effect': This ability was the one most featured in the game. Those infected with J-Cells had a strong urge to rejoin with Jenova's main body; this urge could be so strong that it killed the host. With Jenova active in the Multiverse, she can control this urge to make it barely noticeable and uses it more to know the locations of infectee. The Reunion Effect is also a sort of self preservation mechanism, as when a host tries to kill Jenova, the cells put off a strong urge to not kill her and making it painful the more the infectee tries to (fanon). *'Other Cell Functions': Jenova has complete control over her cells. In addition to changing their shape and density, she can change the amount of energy they produce. This be used in her Red Light attack, or used just to raise the body temperature in an infectee (Parasite Eve), which is not a good thing to have happen to you. She can also activate cell death, where her cells die in the infectee (fanon). This process hurts her more than the infectee, but it can be very problematic for the infectee depending on the situation. Her cells can multiple quickly, regenerating a lot of the damage that Jenova takes (fanon). *'Magic': Jenova has absorbed many species and used to be capable of using their abilities until the Multiverse Drain. So instead, she uses Materia based magics. Infection in Player Characters Infection is a voluntary ordeal. Losing to Jenova does not mean that a character is automatically infected with J-cells. Current Infection Status: Passive Benefits of Infection *Regeneration - heal from wounds quickly *Increased strength and stamina - muscles are always in the best condition Downside to Infection *Mental Bond - Jenova will know everything about the character, including their current location. Jenova can influence the character to doing what she wants through suggestions. The lower the level of the character is than Jenova, the more influential these suggestions are. *Turn into a Monster - should Jenova increase the power of her infection, the character could shape shift too, but probably not into a form that they would want to choose. However, this effect is voluntary. Followers *Kadaj *Loz *Yazoo *Sephiroth Quotes Trivia See also * Alan Schezar External links * The Calamity, character timeline * The Calamity from the Sky, character stats Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters